Case Vampire
by ReadingHell
Summary: En esta historia Shinichi no fue capturado por la organización . A llegado a mi clase un nuevo compañero,Yorikuma. Todo un gotico. Muy sospechoso. Pero sobrepaso mis espectativas despues de clase.
1. Capitulo 1 Yorikuma

Capitulo 1 Caso Yorimura

Capitulo 1

Caso Yorikuma

-¡Ran!

Ran se da vuelta para ver quien la llamaba, y Shinichi casi derriba a Ran cuando venia corriendo a su encuentro.

-¡Llegas tarde, maniaco del misterio!-le grito a Shinichi cuando este recupera el equilibrio.

-¡Si solo fueron 15 minutos!- dijo como escusa, pero sabia claramente que había llegado una hora y cuarto tarde.

-¡No me vengas con escusas!-grito furiosa, ya que a pesar de ser buen detective era pésimo en escusas- vamos, que llegamos tarde.

Ambos nos dirigíamos a la secundaria Seikan, la secundaria a la que ambos íbamos.

Mi nombre es Shinichi Kudo, tengo 17 años y soy detective, "el Sherlock Holmes moderno", adorado por muchos, siendo el detective del Este. Me encontraba junto con mi amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri, capitana del equipo de Karate, el cual siempre utiliza cuando está furiosa (consejo: nunca intenten probar suerte), usualmente acompañada por Sonoko Suzuki, una fanática del romance, siempre buscando novio y enamorándose del primero que ve (en serio) haciendo que se compliquen sus "enamoramientos".

-¡Que nos cierran las puertas!- grita Ran al ver como las verjas se cierran.

Corrimos antes de que las cerraran y logramos entrar. Llegamos tarde pero llegamos (lastima),Sonoko nos esperaba adentro.

-¡Llegan tarde los dos!- nos grita furiosa, ya que no aguanta más por contarle una novedad a Ran.

-Es que el Sherlock Holmes se quedo dormido – dijo Ran señalándome.

-Es que tuve un caso a altas horas de la madrugada-dije como segunda escusa del dia.

-¿O es que hay algo más?- dijo Sonoko imaginándose una escena romantica de los dos, como siempre-Bueno, esto no importa ahora, tortolos, hay una noticia, ¡Tenemos un compañero nuevo!

-¿Un compañero nuevo?- dijimos casi al unísono Ran y yo.

-Sí, creo que es un chico, ¡Espero que sea Guapo! – agrego Sonoko soñando con su "futuro amor"

No tuvimos tiempo para responder, ya que el profesor ya había entrado en el aula y los demás alumnos se estaban sentando. Poco después mando a llamar al alumno nuevo.

-Les presento a Yorikuma Takano, un nuevo estudiante – dijo el profesor

Yorikuma era flaco y pálido, de pelo pelirrojo, ojos azul oscuro y pecas marcadas. Era alto y con una cara de tranquilidad admirable. Llevaba un collar negro con una cruz de plata incrustada y brazaletes idénticos (todo un gótico), además de una gorra negra con franjas ultravioleta, un estilo algo "anticuado" para Shinichi.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, salvo por Yorikuma no había nada raro en el hambiente. No sé porque pero no dejaba de observar detenidamente al nuevo. Habia algo "raro" en el (además de sus objetos góticos) que no lograba identificar, pero me tenía muy escandalizado. Mientras lo miraba fijamente en una ocasión el se volteo, y al verme, en vez de sorprenderse, se limito a sonreir maliciosamente, levantar una mano como forma de saludo y murmurar un "hola". Me quede sorprendido ante aquella forma de actuar y tarde un rato en responder el saludo.

Había llegado la salida de clase y todo había salido normal. Pero después de caminar menos de media cuadra charlando con Ran divisamos un bullicio de gente examinando algo en concreto, me pico la curiosidad y seguida de Ran fuimos a ver que ocurria.

Alli lo vimos

Un cadáver bañado en sangre se encontraba en el centro del grupo, y al lado se encontraba su ascesino, con las manos teñidas de rojo por la sangre y con cara de sorprendido.

Era Yorikura


	2. capitulo 2 venganza

Capitulo 2

Caso venganza

-La víctima es Kanou Netsuni, de 24 años empleado de supermercado. Fue encontrado a las 6:35 P.M, 15 minutos después de su muerte. Hay testigos que vieron como Yorikuma Takano mataba a Kanou, así que este caso va a ser de lo más fácil – decía Megure mientras los Flash de las cámaras iluminaban el cadáver desangrado- y seguramente, Kudo nos explicara que fue otro – agrego dirigiéndose a mí, ya que siempre sucedía lo mismo.

-Lo siento, inspector Megure, esta vez no tengo nada que opinar. Yo soy un testigo de cómo Yorikuma estaba bañado en sangre, además no hay nada fuera de lo normal. El rigor mortis es normal del horario, además que sus relaciones tienen una coartada segura no importa cómo se vea el tiempo. Lo único que me inquieta es la causa de su muerte: desangramiento. Su herida es demasiado pequeña, y su forma bastante particular – dije observando dos agujeros de 1 centímetros perforados en forma de cono un poco más arriba del omoplato derecho- no sé cómo se hicieron estas perforaciones y se hubiera tardado una media hora en desangrarse, y sobre todo la poca sangre que se encuentra en la escena del crimen – dije estrujándome el cerebro para descubrir la causa.

-Fue un vampiro

Me voltee para ver quien había dicho eso y me encontré con Ran temblando de pies a cabeza, como siempre ocurría con sus temores de fantasía.

-Los vampiros son seres nocturnos, ya lo sé, pero… es demasiada coincidencia. La inexplicable lastimadura, la poca sangre encontrada y la casi inexplicable muerte, ¡Fue por un vampiro!- grita mi miga presa del horror, obligándose a sentarse de tanto temblar.

-No digas eso tonta, los vampiros no existen- dije lanzándole una mirada de "serás tonta, NO EXISTEN"- pero la verdad es que el caso si es de lo mas sobrenatural. Pero a Yorikuma no le queda nada con lo que probar su inocencia. – dije sentenciando a Yorikuma.

-Llévenselo – ordeno Megure, haciendo que dos policías los sostuvieran, pero se resistió, y hubo necesidad de 5 policías para llevárselo (me pregunto de dónde saca tanta fuerza).

-Pero…Shinichi – protestaba Ran, pero nunca tuvo pruebas así que no le creyeron.

¡Porque! Porque no habré creído sus palabras y me abrase neciamente a la cruda realidad, cuando en realidad esta apenas palpaba la existencia. En esos momentos me hubiera parecido aferrarme a un clavo ardiendo, pero solo estaba apegado a la realidad.

-Vamos, Ran – dije para animarla - ¡Te invito a un helado!

Fuimos caminando despacio. El tiempo había pasado desde que llamaron a la policía y se resolvió el caso, así que ya todo estaba atrapado por un manto oscuro iluminado únicamente por el foco de los faros que se encontraban en la calle. Fuimos caminando hasta la plaza y entramos a un negocio iluminado por las luces de neón y los focos de altos voltios. Ran pidió un helado de frutilla y yo uno de chocolate (nota de la autora: no se si le gustan a los personajes estos gustos, pero bue XD).Estuvimos caminando un largo rato por el lugar, escuchando el silencio que allí se podía presenciar. La calma apaciguaba el alma y ayudaba a ordenar los pensamientos. Fue Ran quien rompió el silencio.

-oye, Shinichi, ¿Sigues pensando en el caso?-pregunta Ran, curiosa por mi intenso silencio.

-Sí, el caso y la lastimadura me tienen inquietos ¡No entiendo como lo ha hecho! – dije, aun que sabía que Ran seguía pensando que era un "vampiro".

-En serio, ¡Tiene que ser un vampiro! Estoy segura – dijo Ran, volviendo a temblar como en la escena del crimen.

-Ran, creo que tus temores se están incrementando, deja de ver películas de terror – dije para tranquilizarla, ¡Empezamos de nuevo!

-Pero…-dijo intranquila por sus ataques de fantasía.

-Tonta, eso no existe, miedosa – dije intentando aguantar la risa, sin mucho resultado.

-Tú, como siempre en tus deducciones, ¡Yo creía que hay casos en lo que imposible es posible – dijo como excusa (Terun: no sé si lo que puse es cierto, ¡Pero que se le va a hacer!).

-Ya lo sé, pero este no lo es. No tiene nada de lo que se llama "sobrenatural" porque cosas de ese tipo se notan – dije (¡Cuando entenderá!).

-Tienes razón – dijo y un silencio largo se extendió en el ambiente, vuelto a romper por la misma voz.

-Shinichi, te hago una pregunta, ¿Qué pasaría si un día yo me convirtiera en asesina e intentara matarte? – dijo con la mirada clavada en un punto inexistente

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, y me mantuve un largo rato pensativo, sin saber que decir.

-La verdad no sabría qué decir, ni siquiera si te delataría. Y aun que quisiera, no podría, no sería capaz. – dije, dejando a Ran sorprendida por mi respuesta.

Estire un poco la mano, agarrando la de Ran.

-Shinichi – dijo con una voz tranquila y melodiosa.

Lentamente, cerramos los ojos y nos acercamos lentamente. Sentía el calor de su respiración acercarse lentamente. Sentí un suave roce antes de fusionarnos en un tierno beso (Cada vez que lo pienso me quedo rojo) que duro un largo rato, que casi quedo ahogado bajo el.

-Te amo, Ran, por ese simple pero gran motivo no te creería capaz de tal cosa

- No sos el único, Shinichi, me alegro de haberlo dicho de una vez por todas – dijo Ran, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en mi hombro, sucesivamente puse la mía sobre la suya

Nos quedamos quietos, felices que después de tanto tiempo de secreto lográramos hablar de ello. Escuche una risa no muy profunda pero audible, hecha nuevamente por Ran (le gusta en serio romper el silencio).

-Ya me imagino lo que dira Sonoko cuando se entere – dice antes de comenzar nuevamente su risa.

-"_Al fin, llevo esperando esto hace mucho, ¡Pero qué coraje! Tú tienes novio y yo, con este cuerpo no logro ni uno, ¡Pero ni te la vayas a aprovechar Shinichi"! _, seguramente eso dirá- dije cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo último, quedando mas rojos que un semáforo.

Estuvimos un largo rato charlando sobre ese tema cuando me volteo y me encuentro con algo sorprendente. Yorikuma, en la vereda de enfrente, estaba entrando por un callejón oscuro, después de mirar a ambos lados para que no le vean.

-No me lo creo – dije mas sorprendido de lo que llegaría a estar en toda mi vida ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¡Tendría que estar en la cárcel! - he visto a Yorikuma entrando por un callejón.

-No es posible… - dijo tan aterrada como con sus temores, no, incluso más.

-Tengo que averiguar que está haciendo – dije levantándome, pero cuando estaba por ir Ran no me soltó la mano.

-¡No vayas, podría ser muy peligroso! – dijo, con su mirada fija. Expresaba temor por lo que me sucedería, pero una firmeza incalculable (una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella)- y si vas tendrás- que llevarme contigo.

-¡De eso ni hablar!- dije preocupado por lo mismo que Ran- Te prometo que te voy a contar todo.

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo levantando el dedo menique, en señal de promesa.

-Prometido

Estreche su dedo con el mio de forma rápido, y antes de irme tire de el y le di un beso rápido a ran, antes de marcharme.

El callejón estaba mas oscuro que boca de lobo. Di unos pasos por el. Un fuerte olor a humedad se detectaba en el ambiente, fusionado con el de la basura. Mis pisadas resonaban en el callejón y forcé la vista para ver si podía divisar algo, sin éxito alguno. De repente una mano me tapo la boca, forcejee sin éxito cuando una voz maligna resonó por el callejón. Yorikuma.

-¡Sueltame!-Grite una vez en la que me zafe, pero me volvió a tapar la boca.

-No te voy a dejar ir hasta tener mi venganza – dijo soltando una risa.

Me agarro ambas manos con solo una, y con la otra torcio mi cuello acaricio y lentamente sentí como si me clavaran un puñal en el punto donde "algo ocurrió" me retorcí del dolor, pero mi fuerza fue menguando lentamente, hasta quedar completamente inconciente.

-Gane – dijo Yorikuma antes de desmayarme, mientras el se limpiaba la boca y los colmillos de mi sangre


	3. Capitulo 3 caso de vampiros

Capitulo 3

Caso de Vampiros

¿Qué paso? Se notaba que no me encontraba en mi casa. Ese olor húmedo, se me hace tan familiar. ¡Yorikuma! Lo había visto entrar en un callejón, y lo había seguido después de decirle a Ran (Terun: ¡Los colores le volvieron al rostro! Shinichi: Calla) que… ¡No te pierdas en ella! Estoy entre sentido Detectivesco y Enamoramiento, bastante batalla. Recuerdo bien el enfrentamiento, ¿Pero que es lo que hizo? Abrí los ojos lentamente, al ver que no había peligro me senté y me puse a pensar. Como no hacía mucho calor, no debió ser un método simple, muy doloroso, ya que tengo la remera sudada y marcas de lágrimas en los cachetes. El cielo se encuentra demasiado oscuro para ser media noche, deduzco que son entre las 3:00 y las 4:00 de la mañana. Pero, ¿y ese olor? Era algo familiar, dulzón y algo seco, de un líquido endurecido por el tiempo, bastante espeso, por cierto, ¿Eh, y de donde saque y eso? No será que es. Mire mi remera y me sorprendí con lo que encontré.

Sangre

Un gran charco de sangre estaba esparcido por el piso. Era demasiada para que un ser humano salga con vida con esta no si sofocaban la herida a esta altura. Me fije en mi remera y vi un reguero de sangre saliendo de mi hombro izquierdo, ancho y aun con signos de humedad, mucha sangre salió de aquella herida que me hizo. Al oler aquella gran cantidad de sangre mi estomago rugió como una fiera, aun que no me di cuenta. Me incorpore y al hacerlo tan bruscamente casi vuelvo a caer. Me quede mirando aterrado el callejón bañado de sangre (Terun: si, el circulo y el puntito que ya se conoce muy bien XD). Su estomago volvió a sonar, pero aun no se daba cuenta (Terun: Shinichi, tu estomago suena

Shinichi:…

Terun: Shinichi, eres idiota

Shinichi: Igualmente, que eso si no escuche).

Sali corriendo, sin saber qué hacer. Había empezado a llover fuertemente, pero no me importaba. El corazón me latía tan fuertemente que me retumbaba en las orejas, pero aun así seguía intentando pensar forzosamente. Claro que sin éxito. En el camino, al tener la cabeza baja, no me di cuenta que otra persona venia corriendo al mismo tiempo que yo y terminamos ambos tirados en el piso.

-Lo, siento, no me di cuenta, per… ¡Pero si eres Ran!

-¡Shinichi! – se me tira encima y quedamos ambos abrasados fuertemente en el piso (Terun: Shinichi, no te aproveches

Shinichi *rojo semáforo* ¡claro que no!)

Por los gemidos que escuchaba estaba claro que lloraba compulsivamente, y cuando me senté recién allí me soltó (Uf, casi me ahogo).

-Shinichi, no sabes lo que… ¡Shinichi, tu remera! – dijo, señalando la larga senda de sangre que se encontraba en mi camisa.

Le conte sobre lo que sucedió en el callejón, de cómo Yorikuma me ataco y lo que encontré al despertarme. Según creo otro asesinato había ocurrido en aquel mismo lugar ¡Capaz que era el del mismo! Pero estaba seguro de que Ran tenía otras conclusiones, se le notaba por su cara de horror.

-Shi-shinnichi – dijo con la voz tan temblorosa por el miedo, pero tomando coraje lo soltó todo de una - ¡Te ha mordido! ¡Ese vampiro te ha mordido! ¡Yorikuma se esta vengando poco a poco de tus seres queridos!

-Ran, eso es imposible, los – allí me di cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo eso de vengarse? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Shinichi, fanático del misterio, ¿No te preguntaste QUE HACIA YO CORRIENDO?

Me quede duro al notar como el miedo se había apoderado de mi sin darme cuenta, PEDASO DE IDIOTA, Ran tiene toda la razón del mundo, yo tengo buenos motivos para salir corriendo de ese modo, ¿Pero y ella?

-Veras, es que cuando llegue a casa me dormí bastante tarde por lo…sucedido (Terun: Ambos tortolos rojos, ¡que romántico!

Ran y Shinichi: ¡Cierra tu bocaza!)

-;FlashBack;-

Ran se encontraba dormida en su cama, pero se notaba que no era un sueño tranquilo. Las nubes oscuras de tormenta amenazaban con echar un torrencial devastador, haciendo que la luz lunar cobre diversas formas sobre el cuerpo de Ran. Pero una sombra se distinguía sobre todas, una sobra que no se mecía junto a las demás. Y no era irreconocible. Tenía aspecto humano en diversos ángulos, pero no lo era. Pero solo a primera vista. Uno notaria que las sombras que lo rodean tampoco se movían en absoluto salvo por alguna que otra ráfaga de viento. Sus uñas eran larguísimas, de aproximadamente 1,2 centímetros de largo. Dos largas alas de murciélago se estampaban en el piso como garras gigantes.

Camino lentamente hacia la cama, mientras Ran se revolvía en su cama. Poco a poco la luz de la luna se fue lentamente reflejando en la cara y el cuerpo. Era nuevamente Yorikuma. Se acerco lentamente a la cama, agarro con ambas manos el mentón de Ran, movio para la derecha su cabeza, y a los 5 centimetros de distancia, abrió la boca y la luz lunar dejo reflejar dos largos y relucientes colmillos blanco nieve. Se dirigió lentamente al cuello de Ran preparado para beber lentamente la vida de aquella karateka cuando de golpe abrió los ojos.

Antes de que peque un grito Yorikuma le tapa rápidamente la boca a Ran, pero no sirvió. Ran le dirigió una de sus patadas de costado, las utilizadas en karate, y se aparto de su atacante. Yorikuma, como un rayo, le pego un rápido mordisco, logrando beber algo de sangre. Ran grito y agarrando al vampiro, lo tiro por la ventana. Pero en vez de darse un tortazo contra el piso se convierte en murciélago y sale volando.

Ran se encontraba algo mareada por la experiencia, y fluia mucha sangre por su herida, aun que intentaba sofocarla con su mano. Se dirigió al botiquín y, con vendas y gasas, ademas de algodón, logro parar la cascada de ese líquido rojo espeso. Supo de inmediato a quien decirle esto. Shinichi. El la ayudaría. Estaba segura. Abre la puerta, baja rápido las escaleras de la oficina de su padre, despacio habre la puerta exterior y se precipita corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia.

-;Fin FlashBack;-

Ran me había explicado lentamente lo sucedido, deteniendo para responder alguna pregunta o aclaración mía. Al terminar el relato no sabía que decir. Le había mostrado la lastimadura (De paso la ayudaba para acomodarlo, que con el apuro le había salido mal) así que no podía ser sueño. Era increíble lo que me decía ¡Ellos no existen! Pero al ver a los ojos a mi querida amiga de la infancia, a quien había declarado mis sentimientos, tan fuerte y segura, supe que todo era verdad. Por difici que sea posible de creer.

-Pero es increíble, ¡No existen! Pero…

-Parece que el detective del este no logra descifrar nada- dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Tu ganas – dije con una sonrisa, pero era bastante forsosa.

La cara de mi amiga se lleno de pánico. Le pregunte que le pasaba, pero no podía responder. La sacudi un poco, pero nada, y al hablar, me contagio su horror.

-Shinichi, ¡Tus colmillos! – dijo horrorizada

-¡Y los tuyos!

A ambos nos habían crecido dos largos colmillos, que al hablar rasgaban nuestros labios.


End file.
